La Chaqueta De Ryoma
by RyoNef191
Summary: Una Pequeña Anécdota De Que Piensa Sakuno Ryusaki Acerca De Su Amor Platónico Ryoma Echizen :3


**La Chaqueta De Ryoma **

Ug, llegaré tarde¡—

Sakuno Ryusaki, una estudiante del instituto Seigaku de doce años, corría por los pasillos del colegio con la intensión de llegar a tiempo a los vestidores del equipo de Tenis.

Debo llevarle esto a Ryoma-Kun, antes que se valla al partido—

En su mano derecha llevaba lo que parecía ser un almuerzo típico japonés, se lo pensaba dar a Ryoma antes que este se fuera a un importante partido de tenis que se llevaría a cabo en otro instituto.

Ryoma Echizen, estudiante del mismo instituto que Sakuno, de su misma edad, una promesa del tenis… y el primer amor de la chica.

Sakuno siguió corriendo por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a los vestidores, allí no encontró a nadie, el lugar estaba vacío—Oh no… se han ido—dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

La chica se sentó en uno de los bancos que allí tenían, se sentía triste ya que había preparado ese almuerzo especialmente para Ryoma y ella misma lo arruinó llegando tarde.

Será mejor que me valla, quizás le pueda dar esto más tarde al terminar el partido—estaba un tanto desilusionada—eh?—

Sakuno se sorprendió al ver que en el banco de a lado se encontraba una chaqueta del equipo de tenis del Seigaku. Ella se levantó y tomó la chaqueta en sus manos—alguien debió olvidarla—al levantarla, vio que debajo de ella había una gorra blanca con una "R" bordada en el medio, rápidamente la reconoció—la gorra de Ryoma-Kun. Entonces esta debe ser su chaqueta. Debió olvidarlos aquí—

Sakuno revisó bien la chaqueta, luego se sonrojó un poco cuando una idea pasó por su mente. La aprendiz miró por todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie llegara y la viera—solo me la probaré y luego la dejaré—dijo mientras se ponía una manga de la prenda.

Sakuno se colocó la chaqueta, le quedaba casi a la medida de no ser porque Ryoma era de hombros más anchos que ella—me queda un poco grande, pero no importa—

Sakuno olió un poco la prenda, tenía impregnado el perfume del Ryoma—waw!— dijo placentera y satisfecha— huele tan bien— decía mientras volvía a olerla. La chica sonrió y se sonrojó levemente al recordar el día en que consiguió esa chaqueta—Te veías muy guapo cuando te pusiste por primera vez esta chaqueta Ryoma-Kun. Eras el nuevo titular del Seigaku—Le gustaba recordar aquellos bonitos momentos que había tenido con el tenista.

Ella era muy tímida, le costaba al principio hablar con Ryoma por temor a que la considerada rara, poco a poco fue perdiendo ese miedo ya que Ryoma apenas se percataba de su presencia.

Cuando Ryoma fue nombrado titular, debió haber sido un día muy especial que ameritaba algún tipo de celebración, pero para el chico no era gran cosa, no le dio tanta importancia, pero si era muy importante para Sakuno. La chica siempre había apoyado al "Príncipe" en todo lo que hacía y se proponía, siempre le brindaba su apoyo aunque él parecía muy agradecido—Ryoma-kun... Siempre has sabido cómo hacerme feliz—dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza la Chaqueta de titular.

Sakuno recordó la ocasión en que tenía que entrenar su tenis con la ayuda de un instructor particular, ella esperaba a algún amigo de su abuela, pero en lugar de eso fue Ryoma quien le enseñaría—me puse muy nerviosa porque Ryoma-kun estaría solo conmigo y Tomoka, estaba que me moría— se decía mientras reía levemente

Sakuno puso su mano cerca de su pecho al recordar una de sus anécdotas más especiales que había tenido con el chico—Cuando me pediste que te regalara esa pelota con tu rostro dibujado… me quería morir— dijo felizmente mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas.

La chica dio un giro completo sobre su eje, estaba realmente feliz por tener puesta una de las prendas más importantes del chico que amaba en secreto. Al detenerse, su entusiasme se desvaneció un poco al ver nuevamente el almuerzo que había preparado para el chico—Llegué tarde. Siempre llego tarde—dijo un poco desanimada pero no dejaba de sonreír—como en nuestra primera cita—No era una cita en sí, Ryoma iba a llevar a Sakuno con un especialista para que arreglara las cuerdas de su raqueta de tenis, ese día la chica llegó tarde ya que no decidía que ropa usar para presentarse frente al chico—será mejor que lo lleve. Quizás tenga hambre al terminar el partido—suspiró desilusionada

Sakuno tomó el platillo y se disponía a irse hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abría—eh?—

Un chico de su misma altura entró, se estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente con una toalla—Eh? Ryoma-Kun—dijo la chica sorprendida al ver al chico que tanto admiraba

Ah? Que haces?—dijo Ryoma confundido al ver a Sakuno allí, pero sobre todo al verla con su chaqueta puesta

Sakuno estaba "embobada" viendo a Ryoma (**_Es Tan Hermoso XD_**), pero luego se dio cuenta que aun tenia puesta la chaqueta del chico. Con gran rapidez y agilidad logró quitársela y doblarla correctamente—Ah… Ryoma—Kun… jejeje—decía nerviosamente.

Ryoma no dijo nada, solo pasó al lado de Sakuno para recoger su gorra y guardar su raqueta en la maleta

Creí que ya te habías ido con los demás al partido—decía Sakuno mientras guardaba su distancia con el chico

Me quedé a entrenar y se me fue el tiempo. Mi padre vendrá en unos minutos para llevarme—decía Ryoma sin prestarle tanta atención a la chica

Oh… entonces no llegué tan tarde—dijo Sakuno con mucha alegría

Tarde?—preguntó Ryoma mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, ya habia terminado de alistarse para irse al partido

Sakuno tomó el almuerzo en sus manos y lo puso frente a Ryoma con una sonrisa—toma. Lo hice para que comieras antes del partido. Creí que ya no te alcanzaría para dártelo—

Ryoma miró el almuerzo en las manos de Sakuno, luego lo tomó—gracias—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Ryoma salió de los vestidores, Sakuno solo se quedó en la puerta viendo como Ryoma se iba—Que tengas suerte Ryoma-Kun¡—gritó la chica con entusiasmo

Ryoma se detuvo, luego volteó a ver a Sakuno—no vendrás?—dijo sorprendiendo a Sakuno—me gusta mucho cuando me animas vestida de porrista—

Nuevamente, Sakuno se sonrojó, jamás se imaginó que Ryoma le dijera un cumplido como ese—ah sí¡ espérame ahorita vuelvo—salió corriendo en busca de su traje de porrista que tenía en su mochila

Ryoma se quedó esperando a la chica. De su maleta, sacó una pelota de tenis, tenía dibujado su rostro en ella. Ryoma sonrió al ver bien la pelota.

Sakuno regresó con su mochila—estoy lista—

Ryoma volvió a sonreír al ver a la chica. Él solo comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el estacionamiento donde su padre lo esperaba, Sakuno iba detrás de él sonriente

ey¡ muchacho apúrate¡—Nanjiro Echizen, el mejor jugador de tenis de su generación, un poco flojo e irresponsable **_(gota anime XD)_** y padre de Ryoma, estaba en su carro esperando al chico. Se sorprendió al ver que su hijo iba acompañado de la nieta de su vieja amiga y entrenadora Sumire Ryusaki.

Ryoma y Sakuno entraron al auto y se acomodaron en los asientos traseros de este—ey chico, y eso que vienes acompañado—dijo Nanjiro en tono pícaro, siempre se emocionaba cada que veía a su hijo en compañía de una chica

Tu solo conduce—dijo Ryoma con esa frialdad que lo caracteriza

Nanjiro arrancó. Ryoma abrió su almuerzo, Sakuno estaba un poco apenada por lo que el chico vería. Al abrir el almuerzo, Ryoma vio que era un "Bento" **_(Ración De Comida Preparada Para Llevar Muy Común En Japón :3)_** pero en su porción de arroz había un corazón dibujado con salsa. Ryoma no se sorprendió mucho por la pequeña sorpresa que la chica le había preparado.

Sakuno estaba muy apenada y preocupada por lo que Ryoma pensara, estaba muy preocupada por el típico "Mada Mada Dane", pero él solo tomó un poco del sushi y se lo llevó a la boca.

Y como salió?—Preguntó la chica tímidamente

El chico solo tomó otro poco de Sushi y lo colocó frente a la chica—tu dime?—

Sakuno estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que Ryoma estaba haciendo, nunca creyó que el chico más frio del Seihaku hiciera algo así.

Nanjiró solo podía ver por el retrovisor como su hijo compartia el almuerzo con aquella niña de su edad—"Este Chico. Parece Que Al Fin Está Creciendo"—pensó para sí

Ahora Ryoma se dirigía hacia el siguiente partido donde de seguro volvería a ganar pero con el apoya de Sakuno, la chica que sueña que algún día Ryoma llegue a quererla tanto como ella a él.

Fin

/

**_Si Lo Sé… Fail En El Final DX, Soy Un Novato Cuando Se Trata De Fics Que No Sean Pokemon :P_**


End file.
